Shao Kai Super-Maximum Security Prison
History The first location of the Shao Kai Super-Maximum Security Prison was constructed in the late 17th century in Taiwan as the result of an upswing of pirating in the Western Pacific. Originally a stone prison designed as a holding place for inmates on death row, Shao Kai was designated to a full-time maximum security prison after the death sentence was placed on hold midway through the 19th century. Because of the notoriety of an incident involving one of detainees, branches were formed of Shao Kai and placed in various spots around the world. The prison remains to be the most intimidating on Earth, which is emphasized by those on the outside who claim "When you go to Shao Kai, you go to die." Notable Prisoners *Grimley Siblings *X Physical Description Shao Kai's entrance is always located at ground level. The Taipei prison itself runs deep into the earth, lessening the chances of escape. The first checkpoint always comes at the prison entrance. At each checkpoint screening takes place to ensure security remains at a maximum within the prison confides. A second checkpoint comes at the first level of descent into the earth. Past the second checkpoint lies the least offensive criminals within the entire facility. A third checkpoint occurs approximately 2.5 miles beneath the earth's surface. This signals a new level of security, where criminals have been deemed too dangerous for any outside contact with humanity or technology. All prisoners, guards, or othwerise must proceed through a vigorous cleaning process at this checkpoint before proceeding. A fourth and final checkpoint occurs 7 miles beneath earth's surface. An unestimated number of cells lie beyond the 4th checkpoint. The entire level is referred to as "Hell", perhaps because of its close location to earth's heated core, or perhaps because of the lack of any hope escaping. This level is reserved for the most dangerous criminals of the world; what sepearates these prisoners of level 3 from those of level 2 is unknown exactly, however. The arctic location of Shao Kai has only 2 levels, thus only has 2 checkpoints. The first at the ground level at the entrance, the second coming before the interior prison where the convicts are held. Locations The main branch of Shao Kai remains in Taiwan, approximately two miles southeast of its initial location in Taipei. A second location referred to as Chapter 7A lies deep within the arctic sea. A glacial sheet atop the frigid waters of the arctic is the foundation the prison's entrance. Breakout of X On February 28th, 2012, Blackout teleported to the Shao Kai Taipei branch to break out the mysterious entity known as X. No breakout of Shao Kai had ever been succesful before, and X being sealed in "Hell" made the attempt even more daunting. Despite the overwhelming odds, Blackout managed his way into the bowels of Shao Kai with a small team that included Nibbles. They immediately confronted Anubis, who guarded X with a small team of his own. Anubis was shot multiple times but overcame death through the power of his mask. Eventually, Nibbles was caught in the crossfire near the battle's end, and he died as Blackout, X, and the rest of the team escaped. This marks the first and only recorded succesful attempt of Shao Kai in history. Trivia *Trivia Here